


Pilots and Coffee

by operationx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pilots, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operationx/pseuds/operationx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilot uniforms, brilliant green eyes and coffee. Eren Jaeger and Levi are idiots for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilots and Coffee

Eren tried to make his hair behave as he smoothed it for the third time, looking into the restroom mirror. He frowned as the brown locks popped right back up despite having combed through it. There was a flush and Armin came out of the cubicle behind him, tucking in his dress shirt as he did so. He chuckled as Eren grunted for the fourth time, attacking his hair albeit viciously with his comb.

"You look fine, Eren," Armin said as he washed his hands. Eren glanced at Armin's reflection and pursed his lips.

"I don't," he replied, but tucked his comb back in his pants pocket nonetheless. "Of all the days my hair could have chosen to be a bitch, it _had_ to be this one."

"Be careful Eren, your gay is showing," Armin laughed and he straightened his tie. Eren turned pink and he grinned subconsciously, but scowled at Armin. Armin laughed lightly and shook his head, saying, "I swear, you might as well go around with a picture of him tattooed on your forehead. It's so obvious it's painful to watch."

"Don't say that in public!" Eren said hastily, looking around the empty restroom.

"Yeah okay," Armin snorted. "Trust Eren to act all shy about his little crush on the captain now."

"Trust me to be more dignified than you are, that's for sure," Eren snapped, straightening his shirt cuffs.

"Dignified? What was it you said at the last company's dinner? 'Oh, I want to ride all over Captain Levi's cockpit-' " Armin tried to say, before Eren's hand was clasped over his mouth, his face blushing furiously.

"Shh!" Eren begged. He had enough of company dinners; he never really went to company gatherings before, but trust Jean to get him drunk enough in front of all his colleagues the one time he did. It led to many confessions that should have stayed under wraps, an infinite shares of the video on Facebook and a thousand comment wars before the whole thing blew over. Thank god everyone else did something equally embarrassing - Eren had his whole section's drunken videos in his phone, just in case.

Armin chuckled behind Eren's hand and removed it gently. "Okay, okay, now let's get going before we are late," he said, bending to take his luggage. Eren did too and followed Armin out of the restroom, but froze the minute he heard Armin say,

"Captain Levi! Good afternoon!"

Eren blubbered as he saw the pilot walk towards them, and he saw him nod in acknowledgement of Armin's greeting. Eren whistled low as he saw Levi in his uniform - his white cap tucked under his arms, he looked extremely sharp and important in his navy blue suit, emblazoned with four gold stars across the left of his chest, above the company's insignia of white wings. A thin gold link hung from his chest pocket and the suit was extremely fitting; the long blue sleeves hugging his arms well and the pants lining his lean legs. Eren was stuck between wanting to hide behind Armin and wanting to show his deepest admiration for his superior and he opted for an in-between. He bowed low as he half hid behind Armin, his voice high pitched.

"Good afternoon Captain Levi!" Eren greeted, but his face flushing in embarrassment when his voice cracked in the middle. He stood up straight to see Levi raising an eyebrow at him and he whimpered, cowering behind Armin.

"Good afternoon, you two." Armin and Eren looked up to see co-pilot Erwin smiling warmly at the both of them. "Glad to know some youngsters still remember their formalities, right Levi?" Erwin asked, and Levi gave a small scoff before walking past the two of them into the restroom. Erwin looked at the two young stewards and saw the one with the brilliant green eyes face fall so fast it was almost worrying. He looked like a kicked puppy and Erwin paused. Green eyes. Erwin felt as if he had heard something about green eyes before.

"Your captain is a scary thing, isn't he? I know he doesn't fly around with new crews all that much, his presence must be a little intimidating." Erwin said, though he was still racking his head for information about green eyes. "This will be my first time flying with your crew, I do hope we get along," Erwin continued, and then it clicked. He recalled Levi talking about how a green-eyed steward in his new crew was one of the clumsiest stewards he had ever seen. He promptly dropped trays whenever Levi saw him and was so hot-headed he confronted several passengers about their attitude before. What was his name again? Edmund, Edward? Erwin had never heard Levi mention the same person twice and he smiled at the young man, bemused.

"I am sure you have made some sort of impression on him, he-"

"Don't you need to use the shitter, you creepy shit?" An annoyed voice called out. Erwin saw as the young man basically radiate with controlled excitement beside his blond friend and he chuckled, turning back to Levi.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Erwin said, just as he recalled. "Will be seeing you later too, Eren," he said, grinning widely and proceeding to ignore the glare Levi shot him as he entered the restroom.

Levi glanced over at the both of them, his expression blank, and the two said their goodbyes hurriedly as they walked away. Levi stared at them leaving and he gave a small smirk as Eren - the one with the brilliant green eyes - turned back, made eye contact with Levi and promptly snapped his face back front as he blushed furiously, his legs moving quicker.

"He's a looker."

Levi rolled his eyes as his annoying excuse of a friend grinned smugly at him, as if he had just deduced a great theory.

"Keep smiling like that and you can kiss your sorry new car goodbye."

"Oh, whatever shall I do without my best friend's connections?" Erwin sighed melodramatically. "Looks like I have to pay the full price for that car of mine. What a shame."

"Rich ass bastard," Levi muttered, before turning on his heel and stalking off in the direction of the halls.

 

Section 14's flight attendants hurried about the flight cabin, ensuring that the safety equipment and emergency exits were all in order. Eren was doing a last check along the aisles of the seats near the front of the plane when he heard his name being called.

"Eren."

He looked up to see Levi staring at him, before motioning him to come over with his fingers. He was holding a small stack of papers and was already wearing his cap, the white a stark contrast to his raven hair. Eren stumbled in his eagerness to get to the captain and he stood rigid at attention, wondering why Levi had called him over.

For a while Levi only surveyed his features silently, his sharp grey eyes assessing.

"Coffee."

Eren blinked and his ears flamed. "C-coffee, sir?"

"The flight from here to New York is going to take around seven hours or so. I say seven forty-five. It is now 3 p.m in the afternoon and I expect two cups of coffee, one an hour after take-off and the second two hours before we land," Levi said, his eyes flicking back to the stack of papers as he flipped through the content.

"Espresso with one packet of cream and sugar, am I clear?" Levi asked as he glanced back at Eren, who was trying to count the hours on his fingers. He paused and gripped his fingers together, a fierce sort of determination in his eyes.

"Yes sir!" He cried enthusiastically, saluting Levi as he did so. Levi winced at the gesture, waving his hands.

"There's no need for that," Levi said, and Eren retracted his hands, scratching the back of his neck embarrassedly. "I didn't think you would take your coffee with cream and sugar, captain! I always thought you to be someone who takes his coffee black," Eren said, laughing. Levi raised an eyebrow at that.

"And why is that?"

Eren's eyes widened comically and Levi nearly laughed at the ever-changing myriad of expressions on his face.

"It's not an insult or anything! Y-you are extremely serious," Eren stuttered, "and really mature, I always associated mature people with black coffee."

"I am mature," Levi echoed, amused.

"Extremely!" Eren admitted, before faltering at the expression on Levi's face, "D-did I say something wrong?"

Levi held out a hand before Eren could launch into an explosion of apologies. "Just remember my coffee," he said, before dismissing Eren to his duties. He smirked before turning walking towards the cockpit, nodding at a few flight attendants before he entered. He settled in his seat next to Erwin, and heard the latter sigh.

"Either you just had a really good trip to the bathroom or you just booked a banging session with your green-eyed boytoy," Erwin said, flicking on a few switches. "And judging from your restroom visit half an hour ago, I assume it's the second."

Levi ignored Erwin as he took off his cap and slid on his headset, idly checking the radars on his dashboard.

"Just don't do it in the cockpit, please," Erwin pleaded, failing to hide his shit-eating grin. "I can't bear the thought of us crashing just so you can live your bedroom role-play fantasies." He guffawed loudly as Levi socked him hardly in the arm, not losing a beat.

 

It wasn't until an hour later when Eren delivered Levi's coffee, and an extra in consideration of Erwin, that Erwin burst out laughing so hard he almost popped a lung. Levi hissed at Erwin, turning to make sure the cockpit door was shut.

"Keep your eyes on the radars dipshit," Levi growled, but Erwin continued to giggle.

"You are such a high-schooler," he gasped between laughs. "Coffee? You have never asked anyone to bring you coffee before. What, don't look at me like that. If you like him so much ask him out for coffee, not to _bring_ you coffee. That poor kid." Erwin looked over at Levi, whose cheeks have turned slightly pink.

"He is so very oblivious to everything it's painful to watch. Idiots, the both of you."

 

"So painful," Armin muttered as he looked at Eren prepare the cup of coffee, two hours before landing. His face was pink and he was humming something that sounded extremely out of tune. Armin had to deal with Eren talking excitedly about how he was entrusted with a very important task for the past two hours. It really was Armin's fault for taking him seriously. Midst the crying babies and the snores, here he was, observing Eren make a cup of coffee. The things Mikasa would say if she was here - unfortunately, she was traveling with another crew for the time being.

"Hey Armin, I need a hot towel for to the women in seat 57B," Jean, a fellow flight attendant said, poking his head in the small pantry. Jean frowned when he saw Eren preparing the coffee, because somehow everything Eren did needed questioning.

"What is that?" He asked suspiciously, because Eren just looked too damn happy and we all know it's Jean's ultimate mission in life to make Eren unhappy. Eren looked at him smugly and grinned.

"I am preparing coffee for Captain Levi," he said haughtily as Armin passed Jean a hot towel. Armin shook his head, sighing as he and Jean shared a look.

"Oh? Is that codeword for riding his dick?" Jean said, smirking and Eren blanched, his face burning furiously.

"I will have you know that this is an extremely important task," Eren answered, miffed.

"I bet it is, not everyone can ride the ice king's dick," Jean laughed, "I heard it's so cold and big you'd pierce your way going down." Eren flipped Jean the finger but hid it almost immediately when a woman came out from the opposite toilet, coughing uncomfortably. Judging from her disapproving look, she must have overheard the conversation. Eren and Jean had the decency to look a little ashamed as she walked quickly back to her seat, casting looks at the both of them.

"You are a dick," whispered Eren.

"At least I don't suck my kind," Jean whispered back, and the two launched into a full frontal argument. Armin rolled his eyes and he took another hot towel.

 _Idiots_ , he thought as he passed the towel to the woman, smiling graciously. I am surrounded by _idiots_.

 

Levi rolled his stiff shoulders and he flipped off the remaining switches before collecting his empty coffee cup.

"Good job today, captain," Erwin said as he tucked his cap snugly onto his head.

"You too," Levi said shortly as they exited the cockpit. The flight attendants were milling about, ensuring that everything was in order before they left the plane to retire for the night. The attendants smiled respectfully at the captains and choruses of 'you worked hard today' and 'good job's rang down the aisle. Levi gave a small smile to the tired flight attendants but he placed his empty cup in the pantry himself, not having seen Eren.

The crew was buzzing excitedly as they entered the customs, ready to ride to their hotels to spend the night. Levi loosened his tie, feeling a little worn out from the whole day. He tuned out as Erwin started to talk about the colour of the Maserati he was planning on getting.

"Captain!" Levi turned to see Eren walked hurriedly towards him as the crew lined up to check out their luggages.

"I didn't manage to see you after landing," Eren said, smiling. "Great job today! As always. I couldn't collect the empty cup and uh..." Eren trailed off and he grew pink, realizing that he had ran out of things to say.

Levi could feel Erwin hovering in the background and he sighed.

"You did a great job today too, Eren," Levi replied, and saw Eren perk up immediately at the compliment. Eren's face grew a tad bit redder and he fiddled with his thumbs nervously, unsure of what to say. It was when Levi heard Erwin leave to retrieve his luggage that he managed to say,

"Coffee."

Eren tilted his head, not catching on. "Do you mean for tomorrow's flight?"

"No," Levi answered slowly, feeling his heart rate pick up just that little bit. "I meant tomorrow morning. Coffee, you and me."

Eren hands shot to his face and Levi let out a small laugh, wondering how Eren's face could possibly grow so much redder than it already was. His mouth moved mechanically, gulping air as he tried to formulate words and making garbled noises that sounded like 'me' and 'oh my god'. Eren took to slapping his face and he squeaked,

"You and me?"

Levi cocked his head. "Unless you already have something on?"

Eren shook his head vigorously and Levi chuckled, because teasing the boy was just too fun. Levi looked at Eren and took in his messy brown locks and flushed face. He looked at wide emerald green eyes that caught the harsh fluorescent lights above and reflected flecks of gold and blue. He wondered if he would be able to burn the brilliance of those eyes into his head one day. Levi smiled as he realized he was in deep for this boy.

"So let's try this again shall we?" Levi asked, and Eren straightened considerably. Eren was smiling so widely it stretched his cheeks and seemed to fill his entire face.

"Coffee?"

"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted a pilot au.


End file.
